1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a procedure for accessing and examining and/or conducting surgical procedures in a body cavity, such as the peritoneal cavity, and instruments adapted therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
The traditional approach to the peritoneal cavity is by trans-abdominal wall incision. More recently, the less invasive laparoscopic surgical technique has been used to access and examine the peritoneal cavity. Laparoscopy is currently performed via small incisions made through the anterior abdominal wall. Via these incisions, a rigid laparoscope is introduced, as are various microsurgical instruments if a procedure is performed within the peritoneal cavity. Laparoscopy is therefore a surgical procedure and carries the risk of infection of the skin incisions and possible development of post-operative hernias, and/or scars which may create cosmetic defects.